


A brief moment of silence.

by Katychouki



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, RK900 is named Collin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ben needs more love, this ship is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katychouki/pseuds/Katychouki
Summary: Just a normal morning in their life.
Relationships: Ben Collins/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Ben Collins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A brief moment of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work with this ship ! I'm not totally satisfy of it but I still think that it looks good ! As I said in the tag, RK900 is named Collin, and yes, it's almost the same as Ben's name but I always called RK900 Collin and I, somehow, felt it would be wrong if I changed it for another name I didn't like for him. So, that's why I never refer to Ben as "Collins" so you won't be too confused. Hope you'll enjoy reading it !

It was a cold morning, a morning in a frozen room. The window was only slightly open, yet the coldness slipped inside the room during the night. It was one Ben’s favourite part of the day, that moment when the room was freezing cold and it was warm under the blanket…But he heard the door discreetly crack and soon felt a hand on his shoulder. His companion cautiously kissed his cheek. He softly whispered in his ear :  
« It’s time to wake up. »  
The detective sank even deeper in the welcoming and turn around to the opposite of the voice, deciding to ignore him. But his boyfriend was determined to wake him up so he kept on gently kissing his cheeks and softly calling him. Ben nonchalantly whined :  
« Five more minutes please... »  
The android’s LED changed from yellow to blue. He kissed his lover’s neck.  
« Okay... »

Five minutes wasn’t much and the human soon was doomed to wake up. At least, Collin was a better alarm clock than his phone. He headed for the door and caught a t-shirt and a bathrobe before getting out of the room. He went downstairs and put on a pair of slippers before heading to the kitchen and finding the RK900 sitting at the table, visibly working on his laptop.  
« Hello…  
-Hello, Ben. »  
The detective sat down next to him. The robot already prepared a bowl of coffee and brought out the donuts box. Of course, he could has been more meticulous when he devised the breakfast, but Ben liked to be useful, doesn’t matter how. The human took one of the donuts and dunked it in his coffee.  
« Thanks for the coffee. »

He bit into the pastry and was curious that his beloved one didn’t say anything. He just silently stared at him with his cute puppy face.  
« Ah, yes, sorry... »  
Ben put his hand on Collin’s shoulder in order to gently force him to bent toward him. He kissed his cheek and the RK900 blushed and looked away. He babbled :  
« You’re welcome... »  
They stayed quiet for a moment. Silence wasn’t something that disturbed them.  
« The bed was strangely cold once you left it... »  
Collin blushed slightly more while the human took his hand.  
« How did you sleep ?  
-Honestly I would like to sleep a little longer…  
-Maybe you should go to bed earlier ? »

Ben chuckled.  
« Don’t I sleep enough already ? »  
The android laughed softly, thinking of the fact that his companion spent the most of his free time sleeping.  
« Yes you do. »  
They laughed again and Ben finished his first donuts.  
« People often say that I’m a bear which is why I always hibernate. »  
The automaton laughed.  
« I would rather call you a koala.  
-A koala ? Why ? »  
The android’s look softened.

« A koala sleeps a lot, is soft, small, round and incredibily cute... »  
The detective blushed slightly while his boyfriend lovingly carressed his cheek. Ben laughed nervously.  
« Nobody told me that one before. »  
They giggled softly and soon going back to their activities.  
« Who compares you to a bear ?  
-My friends.  
-Lieutenant Anderson ?  
-He does it too. »  
The policeman smiled.

« He’s one to talk.  
-Hey, don’t need to be angry for so little, baby. »  
He tousled his hair and Collin quickly removed his hand in order to stop him from messing his hair up.  
« You’re so meticulous for nothing…  
-I’m happy to be meticulous. »  
The human finished to eat his last pastry and he rubbed his hands together to remove the sugar on his fingers. He stood up and stopped behind the robot. The latter was very concentrated on his work, too concentrated. The RK900 jumped once he felt hands in his hair again. He didn’t has the time to recover from this surprise that his companion messed up his hair again.  
« Enough ! »

He took his hands again and got them out before turning around and throwing an outraged look to the policeman. Ben had a mischievous smile but stopped once his boyfriend stood up and looked at him menacingly. The two of them stayed silent while the android stared coldly at him. That was how he was asserting his dominance.  
He soon lift the detective like a potato sack and headed toward the room.  
« Collin ?! Where are you taking me to ?  
-In the room. You deserve to be punished. »  
The concerned one loudly gulped while the automaton went up the stairs. Once they were in the room, he let the man fall on the bed before getting on the top of him. Ben was wondering what kind of punishment he will have to go through. A deathly silence set between them, his companion made him take off his bathrobe and the detective feared the worst. The android crooked his fingers, he looked like a cat ready to jump on something. And the policeman new exactly what it meant.

He wanted to prevent the RK900 from doing anything but it was too late. Collin gently pinched his waist, again and again, until he finally let his hands wander on others sensitive zones to prevent him from catching these. He kept tickling him until the detective started crying of laughter and begging him to stop.  
« Stop !  
-Only if you’re able to catch my hands to prevent me from tickling you.  
-You know that it’s impossible. »  
They laughed softly and the human soon yawned. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.  
« Hum...I’m exhausted from all these laughter. I’m going back to sleep, good night.  
-Hey. »

The android leaned toward him and murmured :  
« You still have to go to the shower before going to work.  
-Don’t worry, I’ll do it.  
-You’re going to be late.  
-I’ll be fine, trust me. »  
Collin sighed, defeated. They remained silent for a short while before the policeman continued :  
« You’re waking me up too early, Collin. But if it means that I can see you more... »  
The concerned one smiled before standing up.  
« I have to go…  
-Wait, come here. I have something to tell you... »  
The automaton bent again and stared at his lover.  
« Come closer. »  
His LED became yellow as he came closer and listen carefully.

« I love you. »  
Ben kissed his cheek and smiled even though he was blushing. The robot froze a while and the detective could feel the effervescence of his overheating softly caressing his face. He would have liked to see which shade of blue his cheeks were tinted of but it was too dark in the room. He laughed.  
« Weren’t you supposed to go to the station ?  
-Ye-yes I am…  
-You’re gonna be late. »  
The automaton didn’t know what to answer and surely was blushing even harder now.  
He stood up and headed to the door, but once in front of it, he stopped and made a turn. He go back to his beloved policeman and kissed his forehead before quickly escaping the room.

Ben couldn’t help but laughed nervously, more or less, as he saw how shy Collin could be and now that the latter was in the hallway, the man could see how much blushing he was. Ben was laughing but he was blushing like hell too. He took the pillow next to him, his lover’s pillow, hugged it and sank his head in it in order to hide his stupid smile of his. He surely was looking like a teenage girl right now but he didn’t care. It felt so good to be in love again, to be near Collin. Their love story was very childish, they knew about this, but they were fine with this, they were fine with discovering or rediscovering the magic of the first love. Ben took a great inhalation in order to calm his heart in love which was uselessly beating like crazy. He couldn’t wait to come back home tonight to hug the android again.

**Author's Note:**

> These two babies are so cute and precious...I hope you like reading it as much as I like writting it ! Feel free to left a kudo or a comment ! I also have a twitter account if you want to follow me (@Duwang) !


End file.
